


Definitions and Introductions

by dancinbutterfly



Series: Of Sharks And Men [4]
Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Defining the Relationship, Found Family, I will do better tags later, M/M, Season 2 spoilers, blowjob, show typical language and crudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: John and King meet up in new New Gotham and it’s the hot mess you’d expect.
Relationships: John Constantine/King Shark, King Shark/John Constantine
Series: Of Sharks And Men [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742329
Comments: 27
Kudos: 234





	Definitions and Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Bold in Clayface dialogue is my attempt to get him to sound like he does on the show.
> 
> Set before Harleys rescue from the block of ice

John has no business being in new New Gotham. It’s a mess.

But every amateur with a hand-me-down notebook suddenly thinks they’re a bloody necromancer and in between the Injustice League divvying up territory, the dead rise and demons are summoned and the boys club in charge have no interest in keeping that nonsense in check. 

Where King finds the data to send him a snap of a zombie John has no earthly idea but it’s so helpful he feels rather obligated to exchange one good turn with another. Finding privacy in a hideout that is an abandoned mall makes that a bit difficult so the small, angry, psychic misogynist walks in on John giving King that good turn in the wreckage of the food court.

“Oh what the fuck!”

John doesn’t answer. He’s a disaster and a savage, it’s true, but even his mum taught him rude to talk with his mouth full. And that shark documentary was bang on about the fun bits.

“Excuse me?”

“Excuse yourself.” King huffs, cradling John’s head and shielding his face mid-fucking simultaneously.

“Who‘s the piece? You pick him up in Banetown? Cuz I know some people and you don’t need to settle for a worn out old twunk whore like that if you’re in need.”

“You will not speak to my boyfriend that way and if you don’t apologize to John right now? I’ll bite your arms off and spit them out then beat you to death with them.”

John chokes on the cocks in his mouth and pulls back.

“Alright, Jesus.”

“Boyfriend?” He asks looking up, up, up at King.

“If he’s not your boyfriend I’m not apologizing.”

“King!” Called a voice dripping with melodrama and an accent that wanted to be British but definitely wasn’t. “You have a boy **friend**?”

“Do you?” John asks, climbing to his feet. He feels a bit shit, and a tad cheated, that King didn’t get to finish but he’s while he’s not opposed to a spot of exhibitionism he is not going to perform for this particular audience.

“Let me put my dicks away, y’all, come on,” King protests, and does which is a tragedy if you ask John.

“You must introduce use to your new paramour!” declares the absolutely not a fellow Brit who, Jesus Christ is a giant mad man. He makes Alec’s whole cobbled-together plant elemental thing seem positively cuddly by comparison. He makes a sweeping gesture with his arms that makes John want to cringe out of the splatter zone and says still far too loudly, “Harley **may** be in the clutches of the pernicious forces who hold this city in their merciless grip, but we must make him feel **welcome** in our humble abode.”

“Yeah, you gotta make your boychik feel at home. You faegellas can be a touchy bunch.”

There’s now a geriatric cyborg in the food court with them, studying John speculatively. Wonderful.

“I do not know what that word means,” King says, his good natured tone back in full force, “but I am going to assume it’s an outdated method of referring to sexual minorities and I’m gonna let it slide, because I know you’re trying to be helpful.”

“See?” The cyborg grandpa says to the mud man and the little man who dared to call Wonder Woman the C word to her face. “What’d I say? Touchy.”

“And as far as our relationship goes-“ King Shark’s face turns an odd purple-ish shade. Is he blushing? Is that a blush? Bloody hell, it is. “I’m your boyfriend if you want me to be, John.”

Well. That’s rather a lot. And. But.

They’d just been fucking. And texting. And talking on the phone almost every day, like it was 1996 or something.

Bollocks. King Shark was his boyfriend.

“Alright.”

“Huzzah!”

“Mazel tov. Much nachus on you both.” Cyborg grandpa turns his wheelchair to fix John with a piercing stare. “So John what do for a living?”

They’re a psychic, a meta human and a cyborg so John doesn’t see the harm in the truth but King cuts him off. “He’s in HR. And Pyscho you better apologize now or I’m gonna have to rip you in half.” He sounds sorry about that but it’s clearly nonnegotiable and John feels himself go gooey inside.

“Fine. Sorry.” Psycho mutters, turning his back on them and walking away. “You’re both sluts.”

“Hey,” King shouts after him, “We are enthusiastically affectionate. It’s an important part of a healthy relationship.”

“Don’t fucking care.”

“HR, eh? Is there still any call for that in this town? Wouldn’t think you’d need it,” he waves his robot arm, “what with all the anarchy.”

The mud man cuts in before John can come up with a decent half truth or interesting lie. He’s beaming, or what passes for beaming on a face like that. “But first you must **regale** us with tales of your epic **romance**. How did you meet? What twisting winds of fate brought you two together that might you **know** love’s **sweet** **embrace**?”

John gets the feeling he is not getting out of here without sharing something so he grabs the food court chair where he’d tossed his coat and takes a seat. King Shark, his boyfriend apparently, moves to stand behind him, a hand resting on his shoulder tracing a bite mark though the fabric of his shirt.

“So, I’m in Hawai’i on a work trip, yeah.”

~*~*~  
  


When Ivy swings by later for the Daily Save Harley Planning Session, she has nothing to say to John Constantine except an unenthusiastic hello. She accepts his presence in the mall and at King’s side as a given and moves on in brainstorming how to de-ice her best friend as if there were no sorcerer listening in.

But what can she even say? After all, she’s dating fucking Kite Man.

**Author's Note:**

> As a Jewish writer I love that DC has so many chances for me to pull in things from my loved experience- HQverse especially and Sy reminds me intensely of a few late relatives so I wrote him with more Yiddish than they use on the show. Ok so faegella means “bird” in Yiddish and was my grandma’s Yiddish name irl. It’s also the Yiddish word for male homosexuals, not usually complimentary but not the equivalent of the F-slur either. I’ve never heard another term for queer folks in Yiddish tbh and it’s what most folks of Sy’s generation and earlier would use all-purpose like how in English we use gay or lesbian (at least that was my experience and the only one I have). Nachus is basically “good tidings” or good things happening to you. And mazel tov is a way to say congratulations.


End file.
